


O Father, Adoro Te Devote

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Priest Erwin Smith, Priest Kink, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something exquisitely, sinfully ironic about a priest like Erwin being ruined by a demon like Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Father, Adoro Te Devote

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for NSFW Eruri week on tumblr for the "nonhuman" day, but it got way out of hand and 3 weeks and 16k words later here we are T__T

Levi could not remember the last time he'd been this excited. It had probably been eons - a few centuries, at least - since he'd found something that had captivated his attention this much and distracted him from his constant boredom. Entertainment was far from common for him, but that was what it was like to be a demon, especially one as old as he was and who didn’t make it a habit of spending much time in Hell where all the action happened.

Hell was filthy, he thought, and while humans weren’t the cleanest creatures he’d ever seen, at least they didn’t _enjoy_ rifling in stink and rot and the smell of brimstone like most of his kind did.

As such, Earth suited Levi better, but the only downside was that he’d run out of ways to amuse himself centuries ago. Human lives basically passed in the blink of an eye, and he’d long ago gotten tired of toying with most of them anyway when in the end, they were all the same: snivelling, crying, and pissing themselves in fear of him, begging for their soul when it came time for them to pay up whether they had been the one to summon him in the first place or not.

So with nothing else to do he mostly wandered, traveling around in the hopes that he might find something or someone different enough to pique his interests. As it was, luck would be on his side eventually, because one spring his wandering brought him to a deep, dark woods on the edge of a small town. It was sinister and eerie with it’s deafeningly quiet atmosphere, dead trees, and ever-present misty fog, but all of that just meant it was perfect for Levi. Humans, on the other hand, would most likely not want to venture into a place like that willingly, so he was a bit surprised when one night, while he was bathing in a forgotten stream miles away from the forest’s edge, he heard footsteps.

It was a man, he realized, and he was traipsing through the underbrush quite loudly with a lantern in his hand. He wasn’t quite heading in Levi’s direction, but with nothing else to do and with his curiosity piqued, he decided to investigate. Following the light of the lantern and the sound of his footsteps, Levi trailed him until he stopped in the center of a small clearing. There he saw the man crouched down beside a log digging around in the dirt, and after creeping around to get a closer look, Levi recognized him as a priest.

His white collared robe and the rosary he wore around his neck were a dead giveaway if the cross dangling from his waist wasn’t, and after observing him for a bit, Levi thought it to be quite a shame. Even from a few yards away he could tell that he was a handsome man, with strong, chiseled features and blonde hair that shone in the moonlight, and an impressive height and build that was obvious even though he was bending over and drowning in heavy cotton.

He was beautiful, Levi thought, so beautiful in fact that had he not held the scent of a human, Levi might wonder if he was some other kind of supernatural creature. He wasn’t though; he was mortal, and after a long moment of staring, Levi found himself feeling captivated for the first time in ages. Seeking to get closer, he walked around and climbed onto a rock that stuck out from the earth above the man, watching as he reached into the dirt to pull a messy handful of something out of the ground.

Levi wrinkled his nose; it was a strong-smelling mushroom, one of many in the hole he’d just dug, and he tossed it aside into his basket before grabbing another, only to suddenly stop what he was doing a moment later and jerk his head around to look into the darkness with concern. His brow had drawn down intently too and he was frowning, and a second later after briefly closing his eyes, he opened them back up and fixed his gaze right in Levi’s direction.

In response, Levi just raised an eyebrow. The man couldn’t see him, he knew - he was invisible to all humans unless he chose to reveal himself - but sometimes he could be sensed, and apparently that’s what was happening here, because after locating Levi’s presumed hiding spot the priest narrowed his eyes and let go of his basket on the ground, reaching to grip the cross on his waist tightly as if to protect himself.

He made no other moves though, and Levi couldn’t help but be intrigued. He doubted the man knew exactly what was out there, but Levi was skilled at concealing himself and the fact that he’d recognized a presence so fast meant that he was rather talented at what he did - or at least, he had highly trained senses. That should probably tell Levi to keep his distance lest there was an attempt to exorcise him or drench him in holy water, but instead, he just found himself more interested when rather than return to town because of the sudden demonic aura in his midst, the man just went right back to picking up mushrooms and adding them to his basket like it didn’t bother him in the least.

_Idiot._ Levi thought to himself, because even _if_ the priest thought he was protected with his stupid cross and rosary beads, Levi was certain that he was faster than him, and could rip his throat out in an instant if he wanted to.

He had never in his life met any human who was an equal match for him, but although he thought the priest a bit more foolish than he did originally, Levi wasn’t out to hurt him. He wasn’t interested in that, and anyway, even if he was the last thing he’d want to do was ruin the man’s pretty face. His newfound closeness to him had allowed him to get an even better look at his features, and he stretched out on the rock he was perched on once the man had gone back to digging, propping his chin up on one palm and dangling his tail over the edge like a lazy cat to further take in the lines of his face.

He had thick eyebrows set above clear blue eyes, and cheekbones shaped so exquisitely that Levi wanted to run a finger along one, to press a clawed thumb into the smooth skin over it just so he could see the perfection marred with blood. His mouth was full too, his lips pink and shiny and soft looking, and his hands, Levi saw, appeared so large and strong that naturally, his thoughts wandered and he began to imagine what his cock looked like. He licked his lips at the thought, and suddenly, wanted nothing more than to make this man his new plaything, to hop off this rock, reveal himself, and seduce him right there in the darkness of the damp forest.

It had been a long time since he’d done such a thing, and an even longer time since he’d felt so compelled to do so. Needless to say, a very long stretch of centuries had passed since he had last had the pleasure of coupling with someone or something that wasn’t his hand, and that was probably part of the reason for the sudden, intense rush of desire he felt for the priest in front of him. He was tempted, so, so _tempted_ to show himself just to see what would happen, but something told him that if he really wanted this man he would have to play it cautiously.

It wasn’t that he doubted his abilities to seduce him; no, Levi was quite good at that. He’d never had any problems even if he was a demon, because the only differing features he had from men were the horns protruding from his head and his tail, and the black, ombre skin that ran up his arms and legs. Other than his glowing grey eyes that was it, and the rest of him was pale and beautiful enough so that none of those features had ever bothered anyone _too_ much once he’d begun to unleash all of his tempting charms.

He was a demon, he was made for that sort of thing. But unfortunately, his skill at seduction wasn’t the issue. The problem was this man was a priest. By definition they were practically the mortal antithesis of what Levi was, and also, they were chaste. If he were to show himself now he would likely try to ward him off - probably after being offended at his nudity and horrified at his bare cock  - and even if he didn’t, the last thing he was going to do was lie down and let Levi rip his robes off and mount him.

But he did like the idea of a challenge and the thrill of the chase, and rather than deter his sudden bout of kindling lust, the perceived difficulty of the situation just made it stronger. It didn’t help that there was something exquisitely, sinfully ironic about a priest being ruined by a demon like him, and Levi could imagine how fun he would be to tempt and break. All in all, the idea made him ripe with interest and even a little enlivened too, and that was something he hadn’t felt in ages. He _would_ try to seduce him, he decided, he would just have to go about it a slightly different way than he was used to.

He would have to be patient, as his newfound plan required that he watch the priest for a bit, study him for a few days like a lion might it’s prey and find a time when he was at his least dangerous and had his guard down the most, and then reveal himself. It wasn’t that he cared to avoid a fight for his own sake, he just figured that it was less likely he’d be able to coax his way into the priest’s bed after beating him and making him angry. Better to do it when he couldn’t fight in the first place, or when his resources were limited. All Levi would need was one moment to gain the upper hand anyway, to catch his attention and convince him that he didn’t mean any harm so that he could sink his claws into the man’s lifetime of likely suppressed lust, and then have him eating out of the palm of his hand like any other human would do.

Men of faith tended to be more resistant to temptations than their average fellows did, Levi knew, but in the end, he was confident that they were still capable of falling into sin - and into him - like all the rest.

And so, with that plan in mind, Levi waited for the priest to finish his gathering and head out of the forest, keeping his distance and following him back to town by the light of his lantern in the darkness. He wasn’t noticed again, and there he crept along the houses until the man unsurprisingly entered a small church, stopping to perch himself on the roof of a nearby building. He wasn’t willing to get any closer than that, as just the sight of the holy sanctuary with its giant cross and decorative religious symbols was making him nauseous. It wouldn’t hurt him to get near it but it wasn’t necessary just yet either, as it was late and he was fairly certain that the priest had gone inside to just go to sleep.

Now, Levi knew, it was a waiting game, and fortunately he had not gotten as old as he was now without developing at least a _little_ patience. Unfortunately, though, his patience did not last as long as he would have liked, because by the end of the next fortnight, plagued by fantasies of what he might do to the priest or vice versa, Levi just could not wait any longer.

Before that he watched the priest as he’d planned though, keeping track of him as he sold his mushrooms in the market the morning after and went back for more later. He was called Father Erwin, he learned, and he was one of the town’s three priests. The other two were an old, bald man with a drinking problem and a scraggly bearded fellow who looked like a rat and was secretly fucking a bar maiden, and together all three of them spent most of their time at the church.

It was quite a large cathedral to be centered in such a small town, Levi thought, made up of a traditional long, lofty basilica but decorated with pointed spires and hundreds of huge, open windows. The facade was ornate enough for him to wonder if some king had not commissioned it here himself, but it was the other, smaller buildings in the back which Levi found himself watching the most. That was where Erwin entered and exited the church most days, leaving to make his way into the town to tend to his other duties or to run errands.

Often when he was in the village he would go to the poorer households to pray with the people, bless the sick, or listen to their confessions, even visiting with those on the streets who his other fellow priests wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. He was charitable, Levi noticed, as kind as he was handsome and as selfless as he was tall, but that was expected of him to some degree. What Levi didn’t expect was the strange places he tended to venture after that, places even stranger than the dark woods on the town’s edge where he had first seen him.

It wasn’t even a day after that night that he had returned to the forest for more mushrooms, and then walked to a mysterious, dimly lit cave miles away the next morning to gather some kind of sparkling brown moss that smelled like rotten flesh. That same afternoon he turned over rocks beside a broken and abandoned fence to look for worms - something that had Levi’s skin crawling even if he was intrigued - and the next day at dusk he visited a place that confirmed to Levi that this priest was definitely not what he seemed.

After bravely entering the home of a family who had come down with the plague to pray with them, he took a horse out in the rain to a steadily trickling stream, crossing it and traveling a few more miles before knocking on the door of an abandoned looking shack on the edge of a wet and stagnant looking swamp.

Everything was so dead that it looked like no one had visited this area in ages, but apparently the shack was not so abandoned after all, because after tracking Erwin there by his scent - a delicious mix of spicy incense, leather, and soap that Levi was practically smelling in his dreams at this point - he caught sight of Erwin being let in by a dirty, eccentric looking person who could not be anything other than a witch. Levi could tell by their appearance and by the spellbooks and jars full of eyeballs and other putrid things that he saw inside when he looked through the window, and if that hadn’t given it away than the strong aura of magic that permeated the atmosphere surrounding the cottage certainly would have.

That wasn’t unusual to Levi though, not really. As a supernatural being he was more than familiar with witches and witchcraft, but Erwin coming to a place like this was strange. Weren’t priests supposed to persecute witches, or at least fear them? Weren’t they considered heretics to the church, whether the magic they practiced was good or evil because of their pagan beliefs? Levi was pretty sure that was the case as he’d seen many of them burned alive at the stake by superstitious men blinded by their religion, but here Father Erwin was talking to this one as if they were good friends. He had greeted them warmly with a hug of all things and taken their offering of bread, and then, once they sat down and started talking like they’d known each other for years, he even smiled.

It was the first time Levi had ever seen him do so, and it was a sight so breathtaking that had he been any other type of creature, he might have admitted to the way it made him blush. Instead, though, he just ignored the warmth on his face and the skipping of his heart, instead focusing on how he found his ever present appetite for Erwin;s body growing even more ravenous the longer he watched him.

That was what he was following him for in the first place anyway, because he was so beautiful that sometimes Levi could not take his eyes off of him, in a saintly, golden way that was normally only befitting of an angel. He wasn’t an angel though, he was a human, and Levi didn’t understand how he could be so captivated by him. It wasn’t just his looks that he found attractive either, it was the way he carried himself too - confident but not imposing, strong but not proud - that had Levi imagining all kinds of scenarios for how he wanted to play with him once he revealed himself.

Sometimes when he saw Erwin’s perfectly combed blonde hair glinting in the sunlight he imagined himself grabbing a chunk of it in his fist while Erwin sucked his cock, his full lips stretched around it and a delicate flush, scarlet and sinful, cascading over his sharp cheekbones. Sometimes Levi wanted to push him down on the ground and ride him until the stalwart priest begged for mercy, or do something filthy like render him wet and open and mewling with his tongue before he fucked his ass himself. Sometimes, though, watching Erwin walk around and attend to his duties with an aura of authority, Levi pictured himself bent over and held down with Erwin thrusting into him roughly from behind, a large hand gripping his own hair in the exact same way that Levi had imagined himself doing to Erwin before.

That was the image that set him aflame the most, much to his chagrin, and the image that he also tried to ignore, because he was a demon and most of his kind would balk at letting a human touch them like that, and also because Erwin was a priest and the thought that he might be capable of something of that manner was almost laughable - even if he did do strange things like visit pagan witches and pick mushrooms in the middle of a demon infested wood.

Although, it was exactly those things that made Levi wonder if Erwin really was the chaste priest that he had assumed from the start. The other priests at the church certainly had their vices, after all, one of them just happening to be the breaking of his vows. What were the chances that Erwin didn’t keep to them either? What were the chances that he would fall to Levi’s charms much easier than he anticipated, and would even be willing to crawl into bed with him?

Rather slim, he figured, as even if Erwin wasn’t celibate that didn’t mean he would fuck a demon, and that his response to seeing Levi for the first time would be anything other than an attempted exorcism. But, well, Erwin was currently meeting with a witch, sipping tea at their table and openly breaking the rules of his order. Levi was pretty sure that he was there in secret and would be excommunicated or banished to Hell or whatever if he was caught - not that Hell would want him for that - and just the thought of what Erwin was doing had his inner demon so excited that he was practically vibrating with both curiosity and arousal.

He couldn’t help it; it was a natural reaction he had to things like wickedness and dishonesty, and if he already wanted Father Erwin for his beauty then all of this _sinning_ he was doing only made it worse. It was double that since he was a priest, the satisfaction of watching someone who was supposed to be near-perfect and holy doing things that normal mortals might not even do giving Levi more of a thrill than if it had been just an ordinary human.

All in all, it had anticipation and lust growing in Levi’s belly, his tail twitching in excitement and desire flowing through his veins, all of it making him very impatient for when he would be able to reveal himself to Erwin. It was going to be difficult, he now knew after watching him for this long, but regardless he couldn’t do it right then because Erwin wasn’t alone.

He was still sitting at the witch’s table inside their cottage, passing something to them in a sack that Levi realized was all the strange plants he’d been gathering over the past few days. Apparently they were going to make potions out of them for sickly villagers, or at least that was what Levi thought he’d gathered from the snippets of conversation he could overhear. Perhaps they were going to craft some kind of medicine for the plague victims Erwin had visited earlier, or give something to Erwin himself so that he wouldn’t catch it.

Either way, Levi’s delight at Father Erwin’s apparent deviance had dimmed a bit when he realized he was potentially doing it to help people - until he got ready to leave the cottage and was handed another potion from the witch, anyway. It was a strange, glowing yellow one which he guzzled down as soon as he was outside after pulling the cork from the bottle with his teeth, and Levi didn’t think it was medicine because he could smell the magic coming off of it from yards away. He’d been watching Erwin from where he’d perched himself cross-legged on top of a log, and wondered what the fuck the substance could possibly be for with a warm sense of satisfaction bubbling up inside him.

That was because of the fact that Erwin had drank the potion in the first place - confirming Levi’s suspicions that he was a bit more of an offender than he’d originally thought - but he was distracted from pondering the contents too much when after climbing up onto his horse, Erwin suddenly turned sharply to look right in Levi’s direction.

It was like he had done that first night in the forest when he’d just sensed his presence, except this time his gaze was so focused, pinpointed, and deliberate that had Levi not known better, he might have thought Erwin could see him. That was impossible though; he was invisible, and he had been careful not to arouse Erwin’s suspicions again since they’d been in the woods. Still, their eyes seemed to lock for just a second before Erwin’s moved along to look at something else, and Levi found his face suddenly twisting in displeasure.

Surely that witch hadn’t given him something that would make Levi visible to him, right?

As far as he knew magic like that didn’t exist, but it was always possible he could be wrong and that’s what Erwin’s potion had been for. The thought made him bristle, and with the possibility that he had been found out he proceeded cautiously, waiting until Erwin was out of sight and following him back to town by his smell again. He was back in the churchyard when Levi caught up to him, and he climbed back onto his usual building, keeping his distance across the alley but in plain sight just to see if Erwin would look at him again.

He didn’t. In fact, he didn’t even act as though Levi was there, and the next few days were no different. It was enough for Levi to decide that his strange glance must have been a coincidence, with the secondary realization that if he _had_ seen him outside the witch’s cottage he certainly had not done anything about it. He’d just ignored him and gone on about his business, and Levi was pretty sure that if he’d glimpsed him and knew for certain that there was a demon hanging around him, he wouldn’t have just shrugged it off even if he was friends with a witch. Pagans were one thing, but demonic beings were another entirely.

At that point, though, Levi wasn’t even sure if he cared, because his patience had nearly run out. He had followed Erwin around for almost two weeks watching him and studying his movements, but also staring at his handsome features and imagining countless scenarios of what they might do in bed once Levi had him. It was enough to make him feel frustrated and pent up, and although he had taken matters into his own hands a few times - quite literally, in fact - it did little to quell his appetite nor his lustful coveting, especially after he’d glimpsed Erwin with the top half of his robes pulled off through a church window a few nights after the incident with the witch.

He’d been as well built as Levi had imagined, with solid muscles and smooth skin that looked golden underneath the light of the candles, and a smattering of dark blonde hair that decorated the top of his chest before trailing lower to more interesting places that Levi tragically couldn’t see. He’d imagined what it might look like anyway, how his cock and balls might appear nestled cozily in soft blonde curls, seconds before his gaze lifted again and he caught sight of Erwin’s nipples. They were perky in the cool night air, and they made him run his tongue over a fang, biting his lip with it a second later when he couldn’t help but imagine what one of them might feel like in his mouth.

He also found himself thinking that priests shouldn’t be allowed to look like that if they didn’t fuck, because after watching Erwin pace around his room with his strapping chest exposed, Levi wanted nothing more than to feel all of that bulk pressed down on top of him. Preferably, he thought, palming at his unfortunately hard cock, while Erwin was driving his own deep into his ass.

Cursing, Levi drove the thought from his mind a second later though, his imagination instead supplying him with an image of himself bending Erwin over the windowsill he was currently standing behind, fucking up into him and making him whine and whimper in ways that the normally stoic priest had likely not ever imagined himself to be capable of. That was what was more likely to happen and it was just as good - or at least almost, but Levi wasn’t willing to admit that - and he was so caught up in fantasizing about how debauched Erwin might look that he didn’t even notice he was being watched.

For a minute, anyway. It was the sound of Erwin clearing his throat that got his attention, the rough noise echoing across the otherwise quiet courtyard and making Levi’s gaze focus back at where he’d been staring through the open window. He’d been watching him pace almost furiously as if he’d been distracted and deep in thought about something, but now he was doing nothing of the sort. Now, he was leaning over the windowsill and staring right at Levi, a small smile on his face and his fingers lifted up in a gesture of hello that left no doubt in his mind whatsoever that Erwin could see him.

Immediately, he froze. His eyes widened, and then he swore again. Had he slipped up? Had he somehow been too caught up in his fantasy, too distracted by his lust to keep himself invisible? No, Levi realized, that wasn’t it. He was still hidden, so what could it be? Was it the potion after all, or had Father Erwin somehow devised some other way to see through his magic?

Whatever it was, Levi was only concerned about it for a minute, because not only did Erwin have his eyes on him, he was smiling and waving and decidedly _not_ afraid or offended by him as Levi had assumed he would be. It made his heart skip a beat in excitement, his stomach flipping too in a way that only had to do with what that might mean. At the very least it indicated that Erwin was not going to try to fight him, and at the most, well, Levi would not think about what it meant at the most lest he get his hopes up. Either way, the fact that Erwin was acting like this made Levi feel like his job in seducing him would be a lot easier, especially once he confirmed to Erwin that he didn’t mean any harm.

With that thought in mind, he licked his lips and relaxed from where he’d tensed up, fixing Erwin with a purposeful look from across the courtyard before he lifted his own hand to wave back at him. Although his tail twisted up into the air behind him too, the gesture was slight, but enough to cause Erwin’s smile to grow and enough for him to disappear from the window and head down to exit the church.

Levi didn’t realize that’s what he was doing at first, and only frowned sharply when Erwin moved out of sight, his pointed ears raised and listening for any hint that told him where he might have gone. Just when he was starting to get annoyed because he didn’t seem to be coming back, he suddenly appeared in the alley below, exiting the door he usually took when leaving the church during the day. Levi watched him with sharp eyes from the moment he came into view again, noting immediately that he’d put his robes back on and was armed with both his rosary beads and his large, golden cross.

He hadn’t had them on earlier as he’d been half-dressed, but Levi wasn’t sure what he was doing or how to take it, even after Erwin looked over his shoulder to glance up at him again. Levi leaned over the edge of his rooftop in response to meet his eyes, and they gazed at each other like that for a few seconds, a look passing between them that started with Erwin and ended with Levi before he turned to walk down the alley. To him, it contained a clear message: Erwin was telling Levi to follow him.

Even with that in mind Levi proceeded slowly, trailing Erwin along the rooftops and then on the streets when that became more difficult, keeping his distance and sticking to the shadows in case Erwin wasn’t the only one around who could see him. He was probably being too cautious, but he wasn’t ready to let his guard down - at least, not just yet, as this was highly unexpected and nothing that Levi had ever planned for. It was like a cat stalking a mouse, he mused, except for the fact that the mouse knew that the cat was after him.

Somehow, though, he didn’t get the sense that Erwin was leading him into a trap even if that was the logical assumption, and even if he did, Levi wasn’t afraid of him. Instead he felt nearly everything else that had to do with excitement and arousal and curiosity, and it only grew stronger as he kept an eye on Erwin’s back while he led him through the twists and turns of the village’s narrow streets.

After a few minutes of that it became apparent that they were heading somewhere on the outskirts of town - but not any of the poorer areas that Erwin often visited to help the sick and needy. No, Levi soon found himself in a rather unbuilt area, with just a few houses and other buildings dotting the unpaved roads. They had turned from cobblestone to dirt at some point, and Levi stopped when Erwin made a beeline for a tiny cottage that was almost hidden behind a closed down inn.

He hadn’t turned to look at Levi one time to make sure he was still following him - probably because he could sense him, Levi now figured - and he entered the house without stopping, leaving the door cracked in a gesture that was obviously meant for Levi to follow. He didn’t, though, not right away. Instead he stopped a few yards back, standing in the darkness while his tail whipped around behind him in vexation.

If this was a trap, he knew this was where it would be sprung. Even if Levi’s instincts were telling him one thing, Erwin had not given any indication that he _wasn’t_ leading Levi to one on their short walk. But he had smiled at him out the window and waved, and, well, either way, Levi wanted to find out. If he had learned anything over the past fortnight it was that Erwin wasn’t easy to predict, but even with that knowledge Levi was confident he could thwart anything the priest might throw at him. Once he did that, then he could use what was obviously, at the very least, some kind of subdued curiosity about him that Erwin seemed to hold to his advantage.

With that decided, Levi uncloaked himself as he figured there was no longer any point in hiding it, and crept forward to stick his head inside the cracked door. It had been dark before but Erwin had lit candles throughout the room, although he was nowhere to be seen in this one. Carefully, Levi stepped inside and closed the door behind him, looking around at what was an empty kitchen and living area.

It was tiny and had a look of disuse about it, but breathing in, Levi realized that this must be Erwin’s home. He’d thought he hadn’t had one because he seemed to just sleep at the church, but it had to be, as the scent of him was so strong there that it nearly made Levi dizzy. It seeped out of almost every corner of the small room, but after standing there for a moment soaking it in and trying to keep his arousal at least somewhat tempered, he smelled something else too.

It was incense, freshly lit, and it was coming from the other room. With just a few careful steps Levi was there, slipping around the corner after looking inside to find Erwin sitting at a desk with his back to him. He was amidst dozens of lit candles along with burning incense, and he was writing on a piece of parchment. Piles of books and scrolls littered the room, and in the opposite corner from where he sat a small bed was pushed up against the wall - obviously where Erwin slept when he stayed there.

Other than this room and the kitchen, there was only one other space that Levi had seen inside a house. He assumed it was a room containing a chamber pot and maybe a bath, but the layout of Erwin’s tiny cottage was the last thing he cared about. He was too busy staring at Erwin’s broad back, his eyes going lidded and his mouth practically watering at the sight of him. He looked even bigger close up, Levi thought, and he imagined himself closing the rest of the distance between them to slide his arms around Erwin from behind, leaning against him and pressing his face against his neck so he could get a good, strong whiff of his scent.

He longed to do it, but he couldn’t - not yet. He didn’t know how Erwin would react and still hadn’t found out why he’d even led him here, and besides, he was going to have to take it slow no matter how impatient he had become. Seduction was half the fun anyway, right?

That’s what he told himself, but it was hard to think when he’d never been this close to Erwin before, and when he had yet to turn around and Levi was left wondering what he wanted. As soon as he took a step forward to find out, though, Erwin’s quill stopped scratching upon his parchment, and his head lifted from where he’d been staring down at it.

“So you’re the demon that’s been following me for the past two weeks, correct?” He said, speaking suddenly, his deep voice filling the small room and making Levi stop in his tracks.

He also frowned, because even if Erwin had been able to see him after his visit to the witch, that had only been a few days ago. Erwin was talking as if he’d known Levi had been after him for the entire fortnight, but he hadn’t shown any indication of it while he’d been stalking him. Did that mean he didn’t care, or that he just wasn’t afraid of him? Levi already knew that the latter was true, but despite his annoyance at how Erwin had been able to sense his presence even though he’d been careful, he couldn’t help but find it promising also.

“What kind of priest are you?” Levi answered in response, crossing his arms to lean back against the wall, speaking in a low, sultry tone that rang out around the room just as Erwin’s voice had done. “You didn’t care that a demon was following you around?”

His words were enough to get Erwin to finally turn around to look at him, and Levi had the first of what he assumed would be many small victories. Immediately upon catching sight of him, Erwin raked his eyes over his form, taking him in from head to toe before focusing right on his groin. It was just a quick glance before he was staring at his face again, but it was obvious, and, well, apparently Father Erwin was not bothered in the least by nudity.

“I suppose I was concerned at first, yes.” Erwin began, his blue eyes fixed so intently on Levi's face that it seemed to render him still. He was wearing an unreadable expression, but Levi couldn't help but notice how the candlelight played across his features, creating warm shadows along the curve of his lips and cheekbones. It was distracting, but Levi forced himself to listen to what he was saying no matter how much he wanted to go climb into Erwin's lap. “Especially when I sensed you in the woods that first night. But then you didn’t attack me, and after a few days I figured if you were going to you would have done it by then. At that point, I wondered what else a demon might want from a human. Now I see.”

As he finished speaking, Erwin's eyes had lowered back down to Levi’s crotch again, nodding pointedly as if to emphasize his words because he was sporting a very obvious, very hard erection. He couldn’t help it; he'd been hard from the moment he'd seen Erwin half disrobed in the church. If their walk through the town had done anything to distract him from that, it was all undone when he stepped foot inside Erwin's house and was assaulted with the smell of him. It was practically intoxicating to Levi, and even though they'd only been talking for a few minutes, the way in which he spoke and held himself confidently in front of him - a demon and a creature he should rightly fear not only as a human but as a priest - was making it hard for him to concentrate on playing any kind of seductive game. Instead, he was suddenly imagining Erwin ramming into him from behind, holding him down on his bed while Levi held onto the sheets for dear life. That's what he wanted; he was burning up inside for it, even _if_ he knew he should probably be miffed that Erwin was so seemingly brazen about all of this.

“You got me.” Levi said instead though, because he was still not sure about the status of Erwin’s chastity.

Deciding that it was time to test it, he took a step forward from his place on the wall, only managing a single one before Erwin’s hand had reached down in a flash to jerk his big, golden cross off his belt. He held it up in Levi’s direction cautiously causing him to freeze on instinct, holding up his hands to hopefully show that he didn’t mean Erwin any harm. Apparently he still wasn’t sure, despite the fact that he’d just gotten finished telling him in his own words why Levi was there to see him.

“Careful.” Erwin said when Levi paused, but with no hint of malice in his tone and no subsequent prayers that might suggest he was going to try to exorcise him.

“Relax. I’m not gonna hurt you, handsome.” Levi responded, deciding that the faster he confirmed it for him, the quicker he could get down to business.

Biting his lip with one fang after he spoke, he let his eyes linger heavily over Erwin, noticeably, crossing his arms and cocking his hip a bit too in the hopes that it might draw Erwin’s eyes down away from his face. It worked, and his stern expression even slackened, and Levi felt excitement fluttering up inside him - the kind that came with the continuously growing certainty that he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

“You said it yourself.” Levi continued when Erwin failed to respond, practically purring the words as he took another step forward, slowly and carefully and with his arms still crossed and subdued, all of it non-threatening enough to hopefully convince Erwin that he was telling the truth.

He hadn’t yet lowered his cross but he hadn’t raised it any further either, and Levi took that as a good sign, walking the rest of the space between them gradually until he was standing right beside Erwin’s desk. He was so close to Erwin now that he could see every delicate line on his face, every fine hair covering the tops of his big hands from where he still held the weapon. He could also see how tight his grip was - not very - and how tense his shoulders were - actually loose and more relaxed than Levi had thought he’d be - and the way he had sat back in his chair to eye him.

Levi was doing the same thing, taking in how Erwin’s clothing stretched taut over his chest and how the lighting in the room played off his blonde hair. It looked soft and his fingers itched to touch it, to rip open the collar holding the top of his robes up too because he remembered what lay beneath, all so that he could tug and grope and run his mouth all over Erwin’s skin like he wanted to.

Something must have shown on his face to indicate what he was thinking about, because suddenly, as Levi’s heated gaze passed over Erwin’s head again, he smiled.

“Said what?” He said, lifting an eyebrow at Levi and regarding him - dare he say it - a little playfully.

Levi took that as an invitation to seat himself on top of Erwin’s desk, sliding his bare ass over the wood so that he could lean back on one arm.

“Why I was following you.” He said, spreading his legs a bit and resting his free hand on top of one pale thigh. The pose was meant to attract Erwin’s attention, and if the way he’d lowered his stupid cross down into his lap and swept his eyes over Levi’s body from head to toe said anything, he’d certainly succeeded. The brief, heated flash that appeared behind his eyes said even more than that, and Levi nearly shuddered at the implications of what an intense, focused gaze like that might mean. “I admit it. I’d like to see what’s under your robes.”

“More than you already have?” Erwin asked, referring to how Levi had been staring at him through the window earlier that night.

“Yeah.” Levi answered, his cheeks warming and his voice nearly going hoarse from arousal at the memory. “Wanna fuck?”

For a moment after he voiced his question the room was dead silent, and Erwin’s gaze did not break from where he’d been staring at Levi’s face. Levi looked right back at him though, trying to remain the perfect picture of calm and collected coolness from where he was sitting sprawled across his desk despite the desire and impatience roiling inside of him. The only outward sign of it was his tail, the end of which was flicking to and fro anxiously from where it was hanging over the edge of the wood.

Was Erwin going to answer him, he wondered? He was certainly taking his time, but didn’t that indicate that he was at least thinking about it? It wasn’t an outright no, that was for sure, and either way, Erwin had not yet thrown Levi out of his room, which was interesting.

“I’m flattered.” He finally said a moment later, causing Levi’s brow to raise because, well, that hadn’t been one of the things he’d expected to come out of Erwin’s mouth. “But-”

“Yeah, you have vows or whatever, right?” Levi interrupted, assuming that’s where he was going next and ready to start throwing out the arguments he’d been rehearsing in response to this for the past fortnight. “But do you really think just one time would hurt?” He carefully brought the end of his tail up while he spoke, brushing it across one of Erwin’s cheekbones lightly. It was barely even a caress, but it was teasing, and hopefully enough to make him want more considering the semi-interested looks he kept casting over Levi’s body. “It would be fun. No one has to know, Father.”  

Those weren’t even the best justifications he’d prepared, but after that, what Levi expected was for Erwin to sit still, to freeze in indecision and the beginnings of subjugation and lust when Levi touched him, not to suddenly reach out to grab the tip of his pointed tail in one of his big fists. That was what happened though, the motion happening quickly enough to take Levi off guard so that his lips parted and _he_ went still instead, a gasp catching in his throat too when without warning, Erwin squeezed him.

“You misunderstand.” Erwin said in a low voice, leaning forward as his other hand let go of the cross to rest on top of one of Levi’s thighs. “I never said I was bound by any vows.”

“What?” Levi blurted immediately, wondering if he had heard him right. “You’re shitting me.”

Erwin chuckled in response, his eyes drawing down to where he was now tracing patterns on Levi’s thigh with his thumb. “I’m not. You interrupted me before I could finish.”

He spoke calmly, quietly, but the way he was touching him was anything but. His grip was firm, provocative, and, well, _definitely_ unchaste, his fingers inches away from where Levi’s cock and balls sat nestled between his legs, and even if that hadn’t kept Levi’s attention, the way Erwin was still holding his tail tightly was surely doing so.

“I never took a vow of celibacy. I’m a bit of an unorthodox priest, you see. I want to learn and help people, but I don’t believe what I choose to do in my free time affects my ability to do so. I don’t preach things like that, so why should I force myself to practice it? Sex can be good. It can be uplifting. In fact, I think it helps keep me focused. Otherwise, I’d be frustrated and distracted all the time, especially with someone like you following me around.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Levi breathed, unable to stop himself from leaning in Erwin’s direction, and unable to stop the flush from appearing across his cheeks too at the implication of his words.

“Well, I’ve never seen a demon before.” Erwin answered, his vision trailing along Levi’s legs to take in the ombre skin, traveling back up afterward to glance along his abdomen, his tail, and his horns, ending so that he was looking Levi right in his glowing grey eyes. It was as if he was studying him, taking in all of his unearthly features because he was curious, but his next words made it clear that wasn’t just it. “I have to admit, I wouldn’t have expected you to be so beautiful. I’ve been admiring you ever since I managed to catch sight of you.”

It was stupid; Levi was a ferocious demon, strong and possessing powerful magic, and capable of ripping this man’s head off if he wanted to. So why, then, was he blushing? Why had this human’s compliments made him stomach flip and his heart skip a beat, like he was _flattered_ or something? He shouldn’t be, not really. Levi knew he was an attractive creature, and it wasn’t because he was vain. He was made that way to tempt others - that was a demon’s nature, and it was a lot harder to do that when you looked like shit.

Still, though, he found himself practically fawning underneath Erwin’s words - or at least, he was on the inside. He wanted to lean closer and gaze into Erwin’s eyes from below his lashes in response, to lift a hand to place it on top of Erwin’s forearm before telling him he wasn’t so bad himself, for a human. Instead, though, the mortification he felt for feeling that way in the first place caused him to just scoff, turning his head away to scowl and look in another direction.

He hoped Erwin hadn’t noticed the pink that had blossomed upon his cheeks, and waited a few seconds before he started to slowly slide his eyes back over towards him. While he did so, he bit his lip, because reviewing Erwin’s words during his moment’s pause had made him suddenly remember something that he had almost forgotten about: how had Erwin even been able to glimpse him in the first place?

“So, what?” Levi said, when he’d finally made eye contact with Erwin again, finding him smiling knowingly like he’d figured out exactly why Levi had turned away. “How was a shitty human like you able to see me in the first place? Was it-”

“Hange.”

“The witch?”

“Yes. They’re a good friend of mine. They were kind enough to lend me a potion so that I could see through your tricks.”

“You fucker.” Levi snarled, throwing Erwin’s hands off him and sitting up, twisting himself around on the desk so that he was fully facing him in his chair.

He wasn’t truly mad; not really. It was kind of hard for him to be when he’d already known Erwin had seen him somehow, and also when he’d been hard for so long that his cock was starting to ache. So far, his visit with Erwin had gone well, but he was impatient and it was taking forever, and even though he’d found out Erwin wasn’t chaste - something that he didn’t really find that surprising when he thought about it - he hadn’t yet said whether he was going to play along with Levi’s game or not. Furthermore, he hadn’t even told Levi why he’d led him here in the first place.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin said, not looking sorry at all even as he stared up at a demon. “I wanted to get a glimpse of what I was dealing with, and as I said, I was quite taken by the sight of you. I haven’t been able to stop imagining, well...this.”

Erwin gestured while he spoke, inclining his head a bit in Levi’s direction to indicate that he was talking about how he was sitting right in front of him, naked and with his legs spread. It made Levi raise an eyebrow and he leaned back, some of his irritation melting off his face and turning into anticipation again.

“Then why didn’t you do anything? Why’d you let me follow you around for so long after that if you wanted my dick in your face?”

“Why didn’t you?”

The question caught Levi off guard and he frowned, remaining still as Erwin gently placed a hand on top of his thigh again. At the time, he’d thought he’d had a good reason to not reveal himself to Erwin right away, as he’d assumed he’d have to pull out all the stops to seduce him. Now, he knew, that was clearly not the case, but he couldn’t have possibly had any idea at the time.

“Because.” Levi started to explain, wrapping his tail around Erwin’s wrist and trying not to dwell on how ironic it was that they’d apparently spent the better part of a week admiring each other and not doing anything about it. “I thought you didn’t fuck. You’re a priest. But now I know better, so why don’t you stop wasting time and tell me why you got me to follow you here, and whether you’re going to give me what I want or not.”

“That depends on what you want. And I led you here because I wasn’t sure if you were ever going to reveal yourself to me. I was becoming impatient.”

Levi practically bristled at that, rolling his eyes because, _really_ , Erwin had been impatient? He’d been longing for this for two weeks, and either way, he certainly wasn’t acting like he was impatient now. He was toying with him, Levi realized, teasing him with both his words and his fingers - all five of them now trailing up his thigh again - and Levi wasn’t going to let him gain the upper hand in this situation. At least, not completely.

“I already told you what I want.” Levi said, shifting his leg out from underneath Erwin’s exploring hand. The feel of it on his skin was positively inflaming, and it was obvious that Erwin was interested in his body. The knowledge had made him flushed all over and longing for more, and if it weren’t for the horrid cross still lying in Erwin’s lap, he might have crawled into it by now. Still, though, perhaps it was a blessing, because if Erwin wanted to touch him Levi would certainly welcome it - once he got an answer about his intentions. “I wanna fuck. I want to see your cock. Are you gonna show me or not?”

“I’ll show you more than that if you do what I say. Come here.”

The words were enough to make a sudden, sharp jolt of renewed lust go through Levi because of the implications behind them, and because of the hints of authority in Erwin’s tone too. It was enough to have him recalling all the times his imagination had showed him Erwin bending him over and fucking him roughly, and, well, even if it was embarrassing, even if it was shameful for a demon to submit to a human, whatever resistance Levi had managed wilted almost immediately in the face of Erwin’s proposal. He’d wanted an answer from Erwin too and he’d just gotten it, or at least, what he’d said was good enough for him.

Licking his lips, he started to slide off the desk so that he could seat himself in Erwin’s lap like he’d asked, but of course, that damned cross was still there. He raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at it and then back into Erwin’s eyes, and surprisingly - or actually unsurprisingly at this point, he supposed - Erwin smiled and carelessly tossed it aside onto the floor.

“Sorry.” He said, leaning back in his seat, opening his arms and legs in what Levi saw as a welcoming gesture.

He didn’t hesitate any longer. Slipping off the edge of the desk with cat-like grace, he slid seamlessly into Erwin’s lap, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing himself up against his chest as much as he could and diving right in for a kiss. If Erwin hadn’t planned on getting to that right away he didn’t show it, because no sooner had Levi’s lips touched his than he was opening his mouth, placing one hand on his waist and the other on his neck, holding his head still in a firm grip while he swept his tongue across Levi’s to taste him.

Levi couldn’t hold back the low moan that threatened to sound in his throat at the feeling, nor could he stop himself from digging his fingers into handfuls of Erwin’s thick robes or grinding his hips against him. Blessedly, when he did so he could feel the rock hard line that was Erwin’s cock hiding underneath his clothing, and he made another sound, this one more desperate as he moved his mouth hungrily and nipped at Erwin’s bottom lip.

It was rough and almost feral but Erwin proved capable of giving just as good as he got, pressing his thumb into the hollow of Levi’s throat underneath his jaw so hard that Levi thought he might bruise. Not that he cared, though, and not that it didn’t make him growl and jerk his head away to lick a stripe of Erwin’s neck. He tasted sweat and smoke from the candles and soap when he did so, and he stopped to press his face into the crook of it so he could take a deep breath.

He inhaled and shuddered, smelling the delicious mix of things that had nearly driven him crazy for the past fortnight in such concentration that he felt dizzy, and then paused when he sensed something else underneath that: arousal. It was strong and it wasn’t coming from him, and although he could certainly feel that Erwin was turned on, the fact that it was strong enough for Levi to smell it like this had him so excited he was practically squirming in his lap. He licked over the spot he’d pressed his nose over, mouthing at it too, sucking at the skin and barely noticing this time when he moaned again. He was so distracted that he almost didn’t feel Erwin’s hands suddenly on his ass either, only opening his eyes back up when he squeezed hard enough to get his attention.

“Wait.” He breathed, tilting his head back so he could see Levi’s face. “I wonder if you’ll tell me one more thing.”

“What’s that?” Levi replied, gazing out from underneath lidded eyes, keeping them locked on Erwin’s as he shifted to lick at the corner of his mouth again.

It was sweet, kitten-like and tame in comparison to how it had been before, but he was pleased to see that it made Erwin’s lips part and his eyelids close briefly as if he was having to remind himself to be patient.

“Do you have a name?”

“Yeah. It’s Levi.”

He’d breathed his answer out immediately after Erwin had asked him, closing his eyes because Erwin had slid a hand up his back from his waist and started caressing him there. It felt nice, and the way Erwin’s warm, wet mouth skipped over the point of one ear after he’d asked felt good too, but no sooner had he uttered his name in response to Erwin’s question did it all stop. Cracking his eyes back open to see why, Levi found Erwin pulled away and frozen, giving him a look that was bordering on disbelief.

“Levi.” He repeated a second later, speaking his name as if he was testing it out, watching Levi’s face as if he was waiting for him to tell him he’d misunderstood.

When he didn’t though, the next thing Erwin did was laugh, and Levi pulled a scowl in response, feeling insulted even though he didn’t know what Erwin suddenly found so fucking amusing. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just, Levi is traditionally a religious name. And, well, you’re a demon. Obviously.”

Levi’s scowl twisted deeper.

“You wouldn’t be able to pronounce my real name.” He lied, using this moment as an opportunity to tighten his arms around Erwin’s neck, leaning close again because he wanted another kiss. He tangled the fingers of one hand into strands of silky blonde hair too, staring up into his eyes and hoping that it was all enough to distract Erwin, as Levi had picked that name out himself eons ago and had no fucking idea what he was talking about. “Humans are too fucking stupid to learn demon tongue.”

In response, Erwin smiled. “I’d ask you to try me, but I think right now it’s more beneficial to just take your word for it.”

Levi had to agree. Keeping his fingers twined in Erwin’s hair, he closed the distance between their lips again, pressing his mouth down against Erwin’s hard and instigating another round of fierce kissing. This time, though, Erwin didn’t stop to ask him any more questions, and Levi didn’t stop to get another whiff of Erwin’s scent. He could smell it just fine right there, the hints of arousal underneath it growing stronger, and it wasn’t long before he was panting into Erwin’s mouth, rubbing himself up against him eagerly and making muffled noises inside his throat because of the friction he felt along his cock.

It was enough to wind him up even more than he already was, and enough to cause him to tug sharply at Erwin’s hair when he rolled his hips so hard that his length pressed right against Erwin’s. That, in turn, made Erwin groan, the first sound he’d made like that since they'd started, a deep, vibrating one that inspired Levi to repeat both actions all over again.

_“Fuck.”_ Erwin swore vehemently this time, breaking their kiss so that he could take a look at Levi, his eyes sweeping over his face and his thumb brushing over Levi's bottom lip.

“So you curse and you don't keep any vows.” Levi said while Erwin eyed him, opening his mouth to nip at the tip of his finger with one fang. He'd stopped rutting against him, but only so that he could slide a hand down over his chest, using his palm to fondle his cock where it lay underneath his robes. “And you’re willing to fuck a demon. You're the worst priest I've ever met.”

“Well, you don't seem to be a normal demon either, Levi.” Erwin murmured, gasping, his hips twitching once underneath Levi's hand.

“Why is that?”

Erwin shrugged, sliding his hand up along Levi's cheek so that he could card it through his hair and fondle the edge of one rough horn. “Everything I've read suggested that you were fierce creatures, and I didn't expect you to be so submissive.”

At that, Levi jerked back, fixing Erwin with a narrow-eyed look even as his face turned red, and even while his tail lashed back and forth in irritation behind him. His comment had hit him right where he’d been chastising himself for days, and teasing or not, Levi had half a mind to throw him across the room. He wouldn’t do that though, specifically because of the playful tone behind Erwin’s voice, and because of the fact that he didn’t actually know what he was talking about.

“Will you go lie on the bed for me?” Erwin murmured when he didn’t respond, fearless in the face of Levi’s visible indignation. He was a brave man to ask that after the other comment he’d just made, and if he hadn’t asked politely rather than ordering Levi to do it, he might take his boldness as arrogance. “I’d like you face down and on your stomach, please.”

“Bastard.” Levi said anyway, because despite everything Erwin’s request excited him, and he was blushing again in chagrin at himself. He still climbed off his lap though, looking away, pushing Erwin back into his seat when he leaned forward as if to follow him before stepping across the room and sprawling himself across Erwin’s bed. “I could rip your head off if I wanted to.”

“I have no doubt.” Erwin said, chuckling and smiling and completely unperturbed by Levi’s threat of violence, from where Levi was watching him over his shoulder.

Levi thought he might have said something else, but he didn’t hear him and wouldn’t have been able to respond anyway, because Erwin had gotten up and started removing his robes. The first thing he did was unclasp his collar, loosening it enough so he could pull the top portion of it over his head. Immediately, Levi’s eyes snapped down to the bare skin it revealed, taking in his broad shoulders, strapping chest, and thin waist all over again. It was even better close up like this, and to his delight, Levi was able to follow his happy trail right to the source this time, because no sooner had he glanced at that too than Erwin was untying his belt and stepping out of the bottom half of his robes, letting them pool around his feet onto the floor.

“Holy shit.” Levi uttered, not even a single second after his gaze landed on Erwin’s cock. “Maybe your god isn’t so bad after all, if he gave you that.”

He’d said it before he’d even thought about it, but honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. To say that Erwin was well endowed would be an understatement, because his dick was big - no, more like fucking huge - and had two full, heavy looking balls to match, and Levi felt grateful all over again that Erwin didn't stick to any vows. Keeping that thing inside his robes at all times would have been a waste, because not only was it large, it was probably the most aesthetically pleasing cock that Levi had ever seen. It was pretty just like the rest of him, he thought ridiculously, from where the thick base of it sprung out of a nest of wiry blonde hair right up to the tip and the plump head, glistening with pre-come and peeking out teasingly from the surrounding foreskin.

Levi could think of several things that he’d like to do with it, but the one thing that he wanted the most just so happened to be the one thing that was going to happen for sure, and the thought of it was enough to have him practically tingling in excitement and arousal from head to toe.

“You know how to use that thing, right?” He found himself saying though, just to make sure, his voice coming out strained and hoarse as he squirmed a little on the bed.

“I think so, yes.” Erwin said in response, laughing off the comment like he had done with the rest of Levi’s ill-mannered quips about his cock. Climbing onto the bed, he settled behind Levi, his hands coming down to rest on top of both his round, plump ass cheeks. Palming at the flesh, he hummed pleasingly and stared at it, spreading Levi a moment later so that he could take a look at what lay in between. “You seem to have all the same parts as I do. They work just like mine, don't they?”

As if to answer his own question before Levi could even open his mouth to try, Erwin brushed the pad of his thumb over his entrance. It was just a light touch but it was enough to make him gasp, his hole fluttering delicately and his ass lifting off the bed in Erwin’s direction for more. He was so on edge that he whined even as he rolled his eyes, giving him a pointed look over his shoulder afterward when he failed to continue.

“Obviously.” He said, winding his tail around one of Erwin’s forearms as if it might keep his hands where they were. “Now get on with it.”

Irritatingly enough, Erwin paused for another moment, his eyes - full of heat - raking over Levi’s prone form lying on the bed beneath him. His intent expression seemed to suggest that he was regarding him as if he was trying to decide what to do with him, and Levi found himself biting his lip and staying still, obedient for the moment underneath Erwin’s gaze even though he wanted to squirm in impatience. His self-restraint was rewarded a moment later when Erwin slid his hands up over his ass and along his waist, bending to press a kiss to his back before wrapping strong fingers around both his forearms.

“Alright, but remember, you agreed to do what I say.” Erwin murmured against his skin, grazing his teeth along the ridge of his spine and making Levi shiver. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Immediately, Levi obeyed, a thrill running through him, and if the quickness of it amused Erwin, he did not say anything this time. Instead, he slid his hands back down Levi’s arms and adjusted his wrists until they were held together, reaching off the bed for what Levi soon saw was his belt. It was the one he’d untied from around his robes and wasn’t anything more than a strip of leather, and in a quick, smooth motion, he’d fastened it around both of Levi’s forearms, right above his wrists so that his hands were tied behind his back.

Levi didn’t breathe a word all through it, but just watched Erwin with lidded eyes and a belly full of excitement and arousal, far beyond caring by then that he was a demon who was submitting to a human. In fact, he wasn’t even thinking about it anymore, because the only thing going through his mind right then was what it was going to be like for Erwin to fuck him in this position. Because of that he hadn’t noticed his silence - or at least, he didn’t until Erwin pointed it out to him.

“You’ve gone quiet.” He said, testing the tightness of the leather with one finger. “No more threats or insults, or demands for me to hurry up?”

Levi scowled in response, as the tone of Erwin’s voice had made it obvious that he was amused by his silence and that he also knew why. Flushing, Levi didn’t deign him with an answer, and instead just twisted his head around to hide his face into the bed, the slapping of his tail down onto the mattress the only thing demonstrating his irritation. He could practically sense Erwin’s smile even if he couldn’t see it, but before he _did_ grow impatient enough to say something, he felt Erwin shift behind him.

Then, the next thing he knew Erwin was licking at his ass, something soft and warm sliding wetly over his hole that could only be his tongue. It had Levi stiffening in surprise before immediately relaxing again, a hitching moan leaving his throat when Erwin did it again. This time the press of it was more firm, and even more than that upon the next swipe, and Levi's toes curled and uncurled when he felt the tip of it pushing against his entrance, just barely probing gently as if to test the resistance.

There wasn't much. Levi wasn't loose by any means, but Erwin's tongue had relaxed him more than enough for Erwin to start getting him there. Even if he wasn't, Levi thought, breathing out a louder moan and shifting his ass back as best he could towards Erwin's face, a little stretch and burn wouldn't bother him. Some kinds of pain could be just as good as pleasure in his opinion, and with that thought in mind he couldn't help but twist his arms around, causing the leather to stick to his sweaty, flushed skin and chafe across it.

The feeling made him shudder when combined with Erwin's mouth, and he hoped it would leave red marks. He hoped Erwin’s lips would too, from where he’d paused in toying with his ass to mouth at the back of one of his thighs. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin as if he could read Levi’s mind, biting down sharply and then lapping at the spot when Levi made a breathy sound in response.

Then he was back to shoving his face in between Levi’s cheeks after nosing at his balls, pressing his tongue inside him this time without any hesitation whatsoever. It made Levi cry out, pushing himself up onto his knees as if to thrust back against Erwin’s face, the action earning him a squeeze to his backside that was so rough he imagined he might bruise. That was another thought he liked, so he made no effort to stay still, twisting his arms in his bonds and squirming around on the bed, forcing Erwin to dig his fingers into the skin of his ass and hips, shoving him down a moment later to work his tongue in deeper.

By then he had used his thumbs to spread him apart so that he could taste inside of him as far as he could reach, and clearly, he had been paying attention when they’d been kissing before and guessed that Levi liked it on the rougher side. It was either that or he was making up for all the shitty teasing he’d done, because he lapped at Levi’s hole without mercy, mouthing at it and sucking, licking around his rim eagerly and flicking his tongue inside him so that Levi couldn’t do much more than gasp and make mewling noises into the bedding.

It felt so good that his thighs were trembling, and he’d long ago wrapped his tail around Erwin’s head since he couldn't grab his hair, somehow managing to think vaguely that even if he didn’t know how to use his cock, at least he knew how to use his mouth. Even after following him around for two weeks, seeing the strange places he visited, and then finding out that he wasn’t chaste and wanted to fuck Levi himself, he was still a bit surprised at how filthy Erwin had turned out to be.

Having sex was one thing, but tying his hands and eating him out like this was another. The sounds coming from behind him were lewd, and his ass felt wet, messy, and exposed, as Erwin’s saliva was dripping down over his balls from how many times he'd lapped over them and he was holding his cheeks apart with his big hands as much as he could. Every time he licked upward the tip of his nose brushed over his hole, and it was all so dirty and depraved that Levi figured Erwin had to be the most perverted priest on the entire planet.

Naturally, though, he loved it. He couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten either, and for someone who had been bored the past couple of centuries, he certainly wasn’t now. In fact, Levi was quite sure that Erwin could entertain him for much longer than just this one night, and found himself wondering in the back of his mind if Erwin would want to have him again.

The thought made his heart skip a beat strangely enough, and he was so surprised by it that he stilled, twisting his head to the side to glance at Erwin over his shoulder when his vague musings became strong enough to distract him from what Erwin was doing. Erwin had noticed when he’d tensed up too, because he’d stopped and was peeking at him from over the curve of his ass, his face red and his chin wet. His hair was also ridiculously mussed, and Levi allowed himself to enjoy how debauched he looked for a split second before Erwin spoke.

“What is it?” He asked, the minor hint of concern behind his voice causing Levi to raise an eyebrow.

At his question, though, Levi flushed. What it was happened to be the fact that he’d just realized he might be a bit more infatuated with this human than he’d thought, but that was something that he barely wanted to admit to himself much less Erwin. So instead, he fixed his eyes on him and licked his lips, opening his mouth to say the one thing that would hopefully put Erwin back into motion: “Fuck me.”

He was right, thankfully. By then, Erwin must have been just as worked up and desperate for this as Levi was, because he didn’t hesitate another second before sitting up, leaning over Levi so that he could rummage around on the table beside his bed. He pushed a book to the side and nearly knocked over a candle, but eventually found what he was looking for without managing to burn his entire house down. It was a vial of oil, and at the sight of it, Levi felt his heart rate increase.

“Hurry up, Father.” He breathed, finding that he rather enjoyed this hastened, impatient side of Erwin now that it had finally come out. “I want your cock in me.”

His words caused Erwin to make a sound low in his throat that might have been a growl, but it was muted by Levi’s skin, as he’d started mouthing messily at his back. He kissed a hungry trail down to his backside while his hands fumbled with something he couldn’t see, and then suddenly he felt the tips of two fingers nudging at his hole and he let out a needy moan.

Levi pushed his ass up, wanting something, _anything_ inside him at this point after two weeks of waiting for this, and Erwin obliged him, pushing the tips in gently at first and then all the way up to his second knuckle when Levi didn’t demonstrate any discomfort. He felt stretched, sure, as Erwin’s fingers were large just like everything else about him, but he liked it, and fisted his bound hands before letting out a breathy gasp.

“Ah, _fuck-_ ” He moaned, his voice muffled by the mattress. “Your fingers are so big.”

“Is that something you like?” Erwin murmured behind him, rubbing one ass cheek gently even as he spread his two fingers apart, scissoring them so that he could work the tip of a third in between when Levi whined a yes in response.

“I’d gladly give you more now, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

At that, Levi almost started laughing. He was pretty sure Erwin couldn’t physically hurt him if he wanted to outside of invoking the name of his god, and he was pretty sure his god wouldn’t appreciate that while he was two and a half fingers deep inside a demon’s ass. Either way, the issue didn’t need debating. Erwin had just told Levi he wanted to give him more, and it just so happened that Levi wanted more. Clenching his fists, he groaned lightly and pushed his ass back, exhaling in pleasure when the motion caused all three of Erwin’s fingers to sink deeper inside him at the same time.

“Does it look like you’re hurting me?” He managed to get out, arching as the tight stretch and burn traveled up his spine and eyeing Erwin from over his shoulder with a lascivious expression.

“Not particularly.” Erwin answered, looking at where his fingers were stuffed inside Levi’s ass thoughtfully.

In any other situation it might be amusing because it was so ridiculous, but right now, Levi just wanted Erwin to take them out and replace them with something else since he was willing. By then, he was pretty sure he was dripping, leaking all over the bed at the feel of Erwin’s fingers inside of him, and as good as that felt he was eager for what came next: his thick cock.

“Then stick it in.” Levi practically growled at the thought of it, shuddering a bit when Erwin twisted his wrist gently and crooked his fingers. “If you think your human cock could hurt me, you’re fucking flattering yourself.”

For a moment, Levi feared that Erwin would ask him for an explanation, but luckily he too seemed to be desperate for this, as a second later he’d pulled his fingers out and went back for the oil. Levi heard the sounds of Erwin slicking himself up behind him and his breath quickened, a pleading whine leaving his lips when he felt the blunt head of Erwin's cock pressing against his entrance right after.

“Hold still, then.” Erwin told him, murmuring the words against his back as he bent to press a light kiss there, the only warning Levi would get before he was pressing inside him with one strong thrust.

Immediately, his breath rushed out of his lungs in one huge exhale. It ended with a cry, because Erwin felt just as huge as he looked, and although he went slow he didn't stop either, driving into him steadily, mercilessly so that Levi could feel every solid inch of him sliding into his ass, splitting and spreading him until he was stretched wide around the thick base of Erwin's cock. He’d certainly taken Levi’s words to heart about not being able to hurt him, because his hips were pressed flush against Levi's backside before he’d even been able to draw a single breath, held down onto the bed by Erwin’s big hands on his waist and just barely managing to keep a tremble at bay.

“Alright, Levi?” Erwin’s voice brought Levi back from where he’d been gasping and struggling to comprehend anything other than how full he felt with the entirety of Erwin’s length lodged inside him, and all he managed in response was a strangled sounding moan that was muffled by the mattress.

It wasn’t a negative, though, it was a yes; he was fine. Or at least, he wasn’t _broken_ as Erwin seemed to fear, just rendered a bit still from everything he was feeling. There was a burn there, a minor discomfort at being filled so quickly, but underneath that the satisfying sensation of being full itself. To him, it all mixed into something pleasurable, something that rushed up his spine and made him moan when Erwin shifted his hips.

Apparently his answer had been enough to convince him, because he pulled back, dragging his cock out of him in a thrust that was almost excruciatingly slow, the slide of it lighting all Levi's nerves on fire and making his toes curl again. He gasped from where his face was pressed into the bed, shifting back himself when the head of Erwin’s cock almost slipped from his ass and encouraging him to push forward.

Instantly, he felt Erwin’s entire length pressed deep inside again, and like that they continued, falling into an easy rhythm that steadily grew faster in time with their heavied breathing, each of Erwin's thrusts driving Levi harder and harder into the mattress the more grueling his pace became. The way he was fucking him was just as unforgiving as the way he'd eaten Levi out, but he thought it was glorious, rough, hard, and domineering - all in all, exactly what he’d wanted.

Before long he’d stilled just so he could enjoy the way it felt to have Erwin pounding into him like he’d been in all his fantasies, thrusting into him so hard at that point that the sound of his hips hitting Levi's ass and the bed knocking against the wall nearly drowned out his moans. Admittedly, they’d quieted a bit because Levi's jaw had gone slack instead in a silent cry, his eyes half open while he lost himself to pleasure and drooled onto the bedding. It felt so good that he barely noticed, each satisfying, rough press of Erwin's cock into him driving him closer to the edge, the sounds of Erwin gasping and grunting behind him like music to his ears.

He got loud again though when Erwin suddenly grabbed the leather strap holding his wrists together, jerking him up so his face was off the bed and his head was hanging between his shoulders. It made him cry out and arch, and the new angle caused the big, firm head of Erwin's cock to brush right against his prostate. That had him making all kinds of noises that he couldn't control, shuddering and mewling when Erwin reached around with his other hand to grip him. He stroked his length with quick, upward jerks, and the tightness that had been building slowly in Levi’s belly and thighs began to spread everywhere, heat trailing along his limbs too so that he felt flushed and sweaty and so close to coming that he was dizzy.

“Harder.” He choked out, clenching tightly around Erwin inside of him, desperately bucking up into Erwin’s palm too. _“Father-”_

When Levi moaned his name it caused Erwin to thrust sharply, the way he pushed in and hitting Levi’s prostate so accurately making him see stars. It was enough to make him come too, because suddenly he was crying out and his senses were flooded with pleasure, shaking so much that had Erwin not been holding him up still, he might have collapsed. Instead, he spilled all over Erwin’s hand and the bed sheets below him, gasping for breath and barely noticing as Erwin’s arms slid around his middle.

He pulled him up like that, wrapping him up so that Levi’s back was held against his front, as his thrusts became more erratic and desperate and he breathed heavily against Levi’s neck. He was gasping for breath, the skin of his chest sweaty where Levi was touching him, and after his mind cleared a bit he was able to twist his head around far enough so he could see his face.

It was a sight to behold, he thought, because Father Erwin looked just as debauched as Levi had imagined he might during such an act, his eyes squeezed shut and his brows drawn in pleasure, his mouth hanging open and strands of blonde hair covering his forehead, damp with sweat. His cheeks were ruddy and red, and although Levi doubted he looked any different, if he hadn’t known better he might have thought from Erwin’s expression that he was in pain.

He knew he wasn’t though; he was just on the cusp of release, and Levi had the pleasure of watching Erwin lose himself to his own once his hips gave one final twitch and he buried himself all the way inside him before freezing. He grunted and then groaned a moment later with a shudder, his face going slack in ecstasy even as his arms held Levi tighter. He looked just as beautiful as had the first time Levi had seen him, and he let out one last breathy gasp of his own as his ass was filled with Erwin's warm come.

_Amen._ He found himself thinking ridiculously enough a moment later, once Erwin had opened his eyes again, pulled out, and laid Levi back down onto the bed.

He undid his bindings and then practically flopped over next to him to suck in air, while beside him, Levi only moved enough to stretch out his stiff arms and lazily twitch his tail back and forth. He felt too boneless and out of breath to do anything else, and rather than even try, he pressed his face against the mattress and closed his eyes, realizing after a moment that he felt more satisfied and content than he had in nearly a century.

Erwin had been even better of a fuck than he could have ever imagined, and he didn't even have the decency to be embarrassed about how it had transpired anymore. He'd enjoyed himself too much and it had felt too good, and even if Erwin tying his arms back and bending him over was the last thing he’d expected from him, it was probably the only thing that could've sated him so completely. He was actually almost exhausted, he thought, and worn out, and this was the first time he’d ever experienced such a thing with a human.

It was unfortunate that he would have to leave soon, because he was so comfortable basking in the afterglow on Erwin's bed that did not want to move. He felt warm there with Erwin beside him and with the remnants of pleasure still thrumming through his body, and after a few moments he actually began to doze. A low rumbling sound even built in his chest, growing louder and in time with his breathing, and Levi was so out of it that he didn't even notice - at least, not until Erwin pointed it out to him and disrupted his peaceful lolling about.

“Are you...purring?” He said suddenly, his voice ringing out in the silence and causing Levi's eyes to snap wide open again.

Immediately, the noise stopped, and he tensed because _fuck_ , he had been, and he hadn't even realized it. It was a testament to how relaxed he was, to how much he'd let his guard down around Erwin so that he had even started doing it in the first place. All in all, he was more taken aback by that realization than he was embarrassed about Erwin hearing it, considering he hadn't know whether Erwin would try to fight him or not until just an hour or two ago.

“You're more like a kitten than a demon.” Erwin said a moment later though, changing all of that with a single sentence and causing Levi's cheeks to redden.

“Well you're more like some gross pervert than a priest.” Levi mumbled into the mattress, allowing Erwin to shift until he was pressed up against him, throwing an arm over his waist too before resting his head next to Levi’s back.

He chuckled into Levi's ear, unperturbed by his rudeness as he'd been the entire night, and brushed his lips across Levi's shoulder in a way that was gentle and soft compared to everything else they'd just done.

“Tell me.” He said a few moments later, his hand now rubbing up and down Levi's arm. “Do you like to bathe?”

The question had Levi tensing up all over again, confusion lacing his features at first and then annoyance, and he twisted his head around completely a second later to give Erwin an offended look. “What kind of question is that?”

_Of course_ he liked to bathe, he wasn't an animal. Did Erwin just think he ran around in the woods all day naked without cleaning himself? He was a bit offput at the question, honestly, as bathing was something he took rather seriously. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd been washing off in a stream when he had encountered Erwin for the very first time, and had returned there almost every night in the past two weeks while Erwin had slept in the church.

“I'm only asking because I have a small tub in the other room.” Erwin explained, a small smile on his face that suggested he was amused at Levi's reaction. “There's a fire pit underneath it to warm the water. I was going to offer it to you, if you'd like, along with some of the fresh fruit I have in my kitchen.”

The statement had all of Levi's anger melting away immediately, his expression slackening enough so suddenly that it was probably noticeable to Erwin too. He couldn't help it though; the thought of sinking into a tub full of warm water had him practically purring all over again, as hot, steamy baths were the only thing he missed about Hell. Natural springs with boiling water were prevalent there but harder to find on Earth, and although the fruit sounded good too, the prospect of the bath alone caused Levi to nearly blurt a yes out before he'd even stopped to consider what Erwin was proposing.

Essentially, he was inviting him to stay longer when Levi had assumed he'd be leaving, and with anyone else he might have scoffed or rolled his eyes, as usually when finishing an encounter like this he had no desire to stick around. Usually after getting what he wanted that was that, and usually, whoever he'd fucked would have been starting to panic and regret what they'd done with a demon anyway. He already knew that he felt differently about Erwin of course, but he hadn't expected Erwin to feel the same - mainly because despite all of his vices, Levi doubted Erwin would want to get caught with a creature like him in his home when he was a holy man.

Apparently, though, he wasn't concerned about it in the least, and he certainly wasn't exhibiting any signs of wishing he hadn't allowed Levi into his bed. The fact that he'd offered Levi a bath and food certainly suggested that he was in no hurry to get rid of him, and somehow, Levi found the thought far more pleasing than he probably should have. In fact, he was positively melting onto the bed under Erwin’s attentions all over again, feeling just like he had when Erwin had called him beautiful earlier that night. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to roll over and curl up against his chest, to throw a leg over him too and perhaps drag him to the bath with him when they’d both finished resting.

Despite his thoughts, though, Levi didn’t do that - not exactly.

“Are you sure you want someone like me hanging around here, Father?” Levi asked just because he wanted to hear what Erwin would say, rolling over onto his back and placing just a single hand on Erwin’s bicep.

“Nonsense.” Erwin murmured, his fingers now tracing patterns over Levi’s stomach. He bent to kiss him after speaking - a slow, lingering press that Levi acquiesced too easily enough - and then lifted his head, eyeing the horns protruding from Levi’s hair with interest. “I’m not worried about that, and I wouldn’t mind if you even stayed longer than tonight. I actually think we could learn a lot from each other, don’t you? And please, I’d like it if you just called me Erwin.”

Erwin said it all with a wry smile and while reaching down for one of Levi's hands, tangling their fingers together and bringing the tips of Levi's up to his lips for a kiss too. Levi watched him with a wary look while he did it all, one that turned into an eye roll at Erwin's attempts to charm him. Except, well, the eye roll was actually directed more at himself, because Levi couldn't deny that as ridiculous as his actions were, they were working.

Obviously, Erwin was interested in him. Or at least, interested in learning more about demons. But weren’t they the same thing? Levi felt like they were, and either way, he didn’t find Erwin’s curiosity all that surprising considering his other hobbies and activities, but he also had the feeling that Erwin was just partly saying that as an excuse to keep him around. Whatever, though, that certainly didn’t bother him, and he even agreed. Before all of this, his interest in Erwin had been purely sexual, but now he wasn’t so sure. He’d enjoyed their bantering earlier that night and found Erwin more entertaining in all aspects than the average human, and although Levi wasn’t sure what there would be to learn from him, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to find out.  

Also, he thought, if staying around Erwin meant he would continue to be spoiled like this, he was pretty sure he could get used to it.

“Yeah, fine.” He said now that he’d decided, stretching his limbs to get comfortable on Erwin’s bed, and putting on an air of nonchalance even as his heart fluttered. “Run the bath for me, Erwin, and come get me when it's ready.”


End file.
